


last boy in the locker room

by orphan_account



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Armpit Kink, Cuntboy, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 16:47:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17943509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: au where souji and adachi are childhood friends. first time writing in first person.





	last boy in the locker room

Souji never got too sweaty during gym class. That didn't stop him from washing his uniform at least twice a week, smelling of too much sweet fabric softener.

After class, he waited until all his other classmates had left, until he began to change. Souji told me before that he doesn't like the way the gym teacher looks at his underdeveloped body, as he slid the orange colored shorts off and neatly folded them. It was like Souji knew his body was intoxicating just to look at. His skin soft and pale, a gap between his thighs that I think about sticking my dick through during regretful jerk off sessions that usual end in dissatisfaction.

He wasn't too much smaller than me, but at least I had hair on my legs now. Souji was still hairless, just like he was when he was eight and we went swimming together during the hot summertime. I catch myself watching what little sweat he produced trickle down the back of his neck, or bead on his forehead. It only happened on the day we were forced to run the track. Where I swear Souji almost threw up on my shoe, for the first time since the choir concert in sixth grade.

I was a great friend, I sat next to Souji in the locker room, waiting for everyone to clear before I acted on anything. I swore I had patience. As Souji took his t-shirt off, I could see the way his ribcage perfectly stuck out, as he lifted his arms above his head.

I knew he was complaining to me, about something I had little care for.

_Gym class stinked today. I hate running the track._

Which I only replied to with a quick sentence.

_Yeah I do too._

Souji didn't put back on a t-shirt yet. I watched him fold his uniform one. He was so particular about this, it almost annoyed me. He spent too much time with his mother when he was younger.

He sat on the bench beside me, prompting me to grab the upper area of his arm. He looked confused.

"What are you doing, Adachi-san?" He thought it was a joke, I could tell by the way he laughed. His laugh was quiet and bubbly, he sounded exactly like the little girl my mother baby-sat for another friend who was too high on narcotics to care for their own child.

"Hold still," it was more of a demand than a request, as I shoved his arm back up. It was in quite the uncomfortable position, I could tell by the way that Souji squirmed. His armpit looked soft, not a single hair in sight. Which is why it was easy for me to stick my face into, taking in the sweet smell of sweat.

Souji was as equally a good friend. instead of telling me off, he sat there. He stayed still, he didn't move an inch. Even as my tongue ran over his armpit, which tasted like how teenage girl deodorant smelled. It made me hard, the way Souji submitted without question.

_Like a good (boy) girl should, right?_

He knew his place under me. He has since we were young. I was stronger. I was better than him in soccer during elementary school. I didn't cry at school, I didn't have to lock myself in a stall to cry over being called a mean name. I couldn't call my mother to come get me when I scraped my knee on the playground blacktop so severely the bloody meat underneath my flesh was showing through.

I could tell I turned him on, which is why the boy was eager to get his hand on my cock. Instead of allowing him the pleasure of doing so, I could keep his arm up, and slide my hand into his panties, and finger his innocent, tight hole until he cummed over my hand, and wet his shorts.

That was when he started to squirm. "Adachi-san," he rested his forehead against my shoulder. It was cute how he whined my name, as I pressed a finger into him. The wetness enveloping it. The way he gripped at my arm as I picked up the pace was almost pathetic, gripping at the sleeve of my gray t-shirt. It was like he couldn't manage to say anything but my name, over and over, his voice barely a whisper.

It wasn't hard to get him to cum. But afterward he had a disappointed frown, as I wiped the sticky cum aganist his inner thighs, pulling my hand out of his soaked panties.

Even then, Souji didn't have much of a reaction. Still, as he slid off his shorts, he looked at his skinny thighs. Seeing the shameful evidence that made his face flush.

It was silent as Souji adjusted the turtleneck of his sweater in the mirror of the locker. It wasn't weird to stare, mine was right next to his. We planned it that way.

I could tell that Souji was nervous, I could tell by the way he shut his locker softly and smiled at me, with his barely upturned lips.

"See you tomorrow, Adachi-san. My mother is here."

Was all he said, giving me the pleasure of a wave, with his back turned. The sound of the wooden door closing behind him.

Now _I_ was the last boy left in the locker room.

**Author's Note:**

> my shameful, self-indulgent armpit kink is where this sprouted from


End file.
